Where Are the Weapons of Mass Destruction?
link is here This is an article by Scott Ritter, on truthdig.com on Aug 11, 2008. Scott Ritter was among other things, a marines inteligence specialist, and then a UN weapons inspector. =article summary= He says: *he cannot 'independently confirm' suskind's habbush-letter story *but, he 'heard a similar story, from a source i trust implicitly' *Talks about the Iraq Survey Group *Taalks about various Iraqi officials who could help us understand but are in prisons *Talks about the various Iraqi technicians and scientists who could help us understand what happened, who are not in prisons *Talks a whole, whole lot, about one man, he claims was an Iraqi scientist **Calls the guy Mohammed **plans to visit Mohammed in 2003 in iraq **Mohammed says its dangerous, death threats re WMD information **Ritter brings Mohammed to Amman Jordan instead, dec 2003 **Mohammed claims 'the Americans' behind death threats **Mohammed claims the Mukhabarat is still in existence in 'the shadows' *Ritter says "By January 2003, orders had been issued to the various Mukhabarat departments to begin preparations for an American occupation. " *Ritter says says 'de-baathification' involved assassination squads, with the CIA and military special forces knowing it was going on. *Ritter claims the Coalition Provisional Authority was going to have him and his contacts in Iraq murdered, by the Badr Brigade, if he visited iraq. source for this information was Mohammed, whose source was a Mukhabarat agent, who had infiltrated the Badr brigades political parent, SCIRI... i think i have that right please edit if not. *Ritter Claims US immigration treated him unusually, implies it was because of his work for Harpers magazine on WMD information *Ritter says in June 2003, Carol, Stacey, and Dave asked Mohammed if it were possible to smuggle uranium in from another country, plant it, and make it look like Iraq had WMDs. *Article claims Carol Stacey and David were a 'special intelligence cell' that reported directly to the Office of the Secretary of Defense (secdef at that time was Donald Rumsfeld) *Article says Dave led questions, Stacey and Carol took notes *Claims mohammeds story fits a 'pattern of behavior' about the 'bush administration'. im no sure what a 'pattern of behavior' is exactly. but mr Ritter uts a lot of weight in it. *says there were many more meetings between mohammed and the barbie crew, but none of them mentioned WMDs again. *Ritter ends the article, complaining about congress' lack of action =questions= *Question: Why should we trust Mr Ritter's account? *Question: Why should we trust Mohammed's account? *Question: Is it possible Carol Stacey & David were trying to 'fake out' Mohammed... ie, they didnt want to smuggle uranium in, they wanted to know if there were any secret channels that Uranium might have gotten in through, underground trading networks, etc. . . ie, Ritter is taking the incident at face value, when it might have been a ruse to uncover other information? *Question: Where are Stacey Carol and Dave? What do they have to say? *Stacey and Carol took notes. Where are those notes? Where did they go? Who did they go to? *Stacey **article says she was a Lieutenant commander in the US Navy. how is this known? cant she be found? how many female LT commanders are there in the US Navy, who are named stacey, and were in iraq in june 2003? *Dave **Question: Dave had a gray t-shirt that said US embassy Kuwait. Why? Who gets those types of shirts? What is an Kuwait embassy employee doing in Baghdad asking about WMDs? Or was he an ex-employee? Or did he get the shirt from someone else? **The article says David was an Army Lieutenant Colonel. How is this known? If so, can't he be tracked down using public Army records? What do army lieutenant colonels have to do with the Kuwait US embassy? And also the office of the Secretary of defense? *Are Stacey, Carol, and Dave real names or fake ones? *Carol **who is carol? the other two were in the army, navy, supposedly. is she also DoD? =The place of interrogation= Mohammed claims he was questioned in a "small elaborate villa". Inside the green zone. *Was anyone else questioned there? Who? Do they have stories like Mohammeds? The account of travel from the article Basically, can we re-create the trip Mohammed claims he took? Jadariyah district Apparently it is the end of the big big peninsula formed by the southern bend of the Tigris. wikipedia:Al-Jadriya 14th of july bridge according to this DoD website, and 'global security', The bridge was damaged in gulf war 1, and not open to civilian travel until oct 2003 http://www.defendamerica.mil/articles/oct2003/a102703d.html http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/world/iraq/baghdad-green-zone.htm Question: was the bridge usable before oct 2003? According to 'Baghdad is Burning', a blog, yeah, it was open... people were crossing. . . . lots of people killed there. so what was this re'opening' in oct 2003? well, whatever. here is the damn thing on a map: link to google maps of july 14th bridge * after the bridge, turn right, go thru checkpoints, * go by republican palace * go north * turn right at iraq national secuity committee ex-offices **what is the 'iraqi national security committee' and where were its offices? *emerge on embankment road, by tigris river *go south, to villa complex villa complex * villa complex surrounded by decorative by ponds * ponds connected by footbridges * each island, barbeque pit, with firewood link to google maps, possible location of villa complex linke to google maps, another possible location of villa complex